A Reconciliation
by Pilot The Dog
Summary: Lady Russell and the newly married Fredrick Wentworth muse on past times and discuss their own misunderstandings concerning each other .


_Lady Russell and the newly married Fredrick Wentworth muse on past times and discuss their own misunderstandings concerning each other ._

It was the evening after the wedding of Anne and Fredrick and the small family party were assembled in the drawing room at Kellynch. Sir Walter was sat by the fire with Elizabeth, where he occupied himself in ranking the guests from best looking to unsightly with himself privileged to posses to the title of number one; the Crofts were having a merry little conversation with the Musgroves, and Mary was languishing on a sofa complaining to Charles that the tiring day had given her a headache. Hayter and Benwick who had discovered a taste for one another's company were dicussing the merits of Walter Scott in the corner, while Anne was surrounded by their wives.

Her cheeks were glowing, and her eyes no less alight, with a felicity that shone so strongly inside her it could not but show on the outside. She was wonderfully happy and not only that, she was content in her happiness knowing that in all probability it would be secure and long lasting, and in this mood she was as always quite willing to impart this happiness onto others. Her warmth of spirit could be felt by all around her, and seemed to spread a contentment and joy that filled the room and gave every guest a cheerfulness and disposition to be merry.

As Wentworth watched her from the corner of the room he felt there could not be a lovelier woman in all England, nay in all the world; her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her gentleness and yet sincerity, her whole manner in short was not to be equalled.

Lady Russell observed him as he watched Anne and the tenderness that she caught in his eye made her feel more at ease than any volume of words could have done; in that one look she saw his love for Anne. A disinterested, genuine, warm affection that was not likely to fade, and would most probably grow stronger as the years went on and they became more thoroughly acquainted with each other's character and were united in feeling by the many joys and sorrows that life would bring.

"I am very happy for you, " said Lady Russell moving closer to Captain Wentworth.

Captain Wentworth simply smiled in reply; even in his good spirits he could not forget that Lady's influence over Anne and feel she had a large part to play in the separation which had been so painful to both.

"When I first saw you here at Kellynch and realised the attachment you were forming with Anne I, as you know, disapproved the match," Lady Russell continued, " My initial impression was that you were of an unreserved, lively and impetuous disposition, unlikely to suit Anne's mild temper and gentle mind. Your lack of fortune was another ground for my opposing the union. I knew you to be ambitious and Anne told me you were sure in your ability to progress in the Navy to a position of consequence and make your fortune but I thought you young and sure of your self in a manner which made it easy to over estimate your own capabilities. These were my motives when I advised Anne against the alliance. I now see that in all the major points of my argument I was incorrect. In your character I have been wholly mistaken; in your warmth of feeling I saw a heedlessness and want of caution, in your self confidence, vanity, and in your openness and ease of manner a lack of distinction and refinement. I allowed myself to be guided by prejudice and my first inaccurate impressions but you must believe me when I say that I now think you to be a gentleman in every sense of the word and the man most capable of promoting Anne's happiness. I offer you my apology and hope that we may be friends hereafter. "

Lady Russell's apology was most warmly accepted but captain Wentworth could not listen to her without feeling a little guilt on his part as he knew with regret that the separation between himself and Anne, though encouraged by Lady Russell, might have been far shorter had he put aside his own pride and written to Anne when his prospects improved.

" It is forgotten," said Wentworth in reply to Lady Russell's apology, " I myself am to blame in many respects . My opinions regarding yourself were as unfounded and inaccurate as you imagine yours were regarding me. I could not understand, or at least, I would not let myself understand, why you would wish to persuade Anne against the engagement and I assumed that you were acting on your own interests rather than considering those of Anne. I realise now that nothing could be further from the truth; that your only concern was for Anne's happiness and so, it seems to me that although neither one of us may quite agree on the actions of the other we were both acting from the same motive; love for Anne, and that at least should unite us. "

 _Thanks for reading ! Reviews would be really appreciated as this is my first J.A story so it would be great know how I did !_

 _(P.S I haven't read all of Austen's works yet so please don't mention the plot-lines from her other books in you reviews.)_


End file.
